Lloro por ti
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Harry y Hermione estuvieron juntos un tiempo pero luego terminaron su relación. Harry le envía a Hermione una carta expresando los sentimientos, que una vez existieron en ambos, pero que aun no han muerto para él.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga... Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

* * *

**Lloro por ti**

"_Querida Hermione,_

_No me canso de pensar en ti, soy un muerto en vida desde que te fuiste…_

_Necesito verte, pero me imagino que tu novio no te dejará ni hablar conmigo por teléfono._

_Herm, ¿qué nos pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? O ¿simplemente se nos acabó el amor?_

_Si me permites, quisiera rememorar nuestra historia, o parte de ella, en esta carta… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Llegaste, al vagón donde estábamos Ron y yo, preguntando por la rana de Neville; reparaste mis lentes… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hechizo? Creo que no lo memoricé bien. Ese mismo año, Ron y yo te salvamos de un troll, y desde ese día fuimos el "Trío Inseparable"._

_¿Tienes idea del dolor que sentí cuando te vi petrificada en la enfermería? Tenía ganas de encontrar a ese basilisco y hacerle pagar por lo que te había hecho._

_¿Quién, además de Ron, me brindó su apoyo cuando supe quién había entregado a mis padres a Voldemort? Tú, solo tú, mi mejor amiga, la más comprensible de todas._

_¿Sabías que por ti fue que yo seguí hasta el final del torneo de los Tres Magos? Tú estuviste conmigo desde un principio con tus regaños y consejos. ¡Qué rabia sentí cuando te vi en el baile con Krum! ¿Por qué no exploté como Ron? Simple, sabía que le gustabas, y no quería que los tres nos separáramos por un amor adolescente…. Ese año supe que no te podría sacar de mi cabeza aun si estuviera con Cho Chang._

_¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces soñé que eras tú quien yo besaba debajo del muérdago en la Sala de los Menesteres en vez de Cho? Tenía miedo de perderte en manos de algún mortífago cuando fuimos al Ministerio de Magia._

_¿Sabías que cuando estuve saliendo con Ginny imaginaba que estaba contigo y eso era lo que me hacía sonreír? Pero tú parecías más interesada en Ron que en mí._

_También tuve miedo de perderte cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes. No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte cuando nos quedamos solos tras la partida de Ron._

_Luego nuestro amigo muere, ¿quién me sacó de mi depresión? Tú, otra vez me rescatas, otra vez eres mi heroína._

_Me decido a confesarme, me aceptas, somos novios, todo va de maravilla, pero… vuelve el pasado… tu pasado…. Comenzaste a ausentarte por las noches, te llamaba a tu celular y no contestabas, luego te ausentaste por semanas… supe, en ese momento, que él te había apartado de mi vida, y que ya no podría recuperarte, ya era tarde para actuar._

_Me dijiste que no podíamos seguir, que no me querías hacer más daño, y te fuiste dejándome con un millón de preguntas que hacerte._

_Te amo… seguiré llorando por ti…_

_Cuídate. Besos._

_Harry P."_

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y controló las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos cuando su novio llegaba a casa.

Al día siguiente, la castaña se levantó temprano, antes que su novio, y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno sin poder quitarse de la mente la carta que había recibido la noche anterior…. Una lechuza entró en la cocina y dejó el ejemplar de _El Profeta _sobre la mesa saliendo por donde había entrado. Hermione tomó su café y el diario… la taza de la castaña se hizo añicos al chocar contra el piso luego de que su dueña la soltara con manos temblorosas…

"**MUERE TRÁGICAMENTE EL FAMOSO MAGO HARRY POTTER EN UN CHOQUE"**

_El accidente ocurrió anoche a las once en punto. Se presume que el joven iba manejando cuando un camión muggle se atravesó llegándole justo a la puerta del conductor del auto de Potter._

_El mago, de 23 años de edad, ingresó sin signos vitales al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Accidentes Mágicos a la media hora de ocurrido el hecho._

"_Ya se ha practicado la autopsia al cadáver y se espera a que alguien reclame el cuerpo, de lo contrario lo incineraremos", expresó el Médico a cargo._

_Este es un lamentable suceso para toda la comunidad mágica._

"_Harry Potter fue un joven encantador y educado, nunca lo olvidaré" dijo una de sus profesoras de la Escuela de Aurores._

"_Un muchacho con un futuro prometedor" lo definió el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Por otra parte, la famosa jugadora de Quidditch, Angelina Johnson dijo: "No me olvidaré de Potter, era un gran chico y un muy buen jugador de Quidditch. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro antes de cada partido y luego del mismo."_

_La familia Weasley dice estar devastada por esta pérdida: "Lo conocimos desde que empezó Hogwarts; era un buen amigo de la familia", expresó Molly Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Paz a los restos de Harry Potter, el chico que nos salvó de un futuro incierto._

Hermione terminó de leer la noticia y las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente de sus ojos. ¡Ella tenía la culpa de todo! "Pobre Harry" pensó.

"_Viktor,_

_Estoy en San Mungo… luego te explico… _

_¡Adiós!_

_Hermione_."

-Harry…- susurró Hermione al verlo en la sala del forense en San Mungo – [b]Y tú te me vas de las manos, y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos… y yo... lloro por ti…[b]

**FIN**


End file.
